Carta a un amor lejano
by Ishtar4
Summary: Fate vive en otro mundo y se encuentra trabajando lejos de su pelirroja, durante mucho tiempo esperaron por la oportunidad de vivir juntas pero el tiempo alejadas fue demasiado para ellas. Las separaciones siempre son dolorosas y más cuando es por una distancia que no se supo sobrellevar. (NanoFate)


**Hello!** bueno, por ahí existen algunos curiosos que se preguntan si alguna vez sacaré una historia hecha por mi. MEH, solo tengo esto y otra historia (pero en esa tenía como 14 años y esta re mal redactada, así que esa la dejaré botada jajaja). PUES, me da un poco de pena sacarla, es una historia/carta verdadera, todo lo que aquí esta escrito alguna vez se sintió y esta re emo, debo advertirlo haha :P

Pero bien, qué más da. Quizá le sirva alguien :)

Gracias a los que la pidieron y me animaron a publicarla. Saludos!

* * *

**Carta a un amor lejano**

**N/A: **Adaptándola al mundo MSLN, Fate vive en otro mundo y se encuentra trabajando lejos de su pelirroja, durante mucho tiempo esperaron por la oportunidad de vivir juntas pero el tiempo alejadas fue demasiado para ellas.

Te escribo desde las hojas de ésta libreta, aquella que me regalaste algún día sin razón aparente y que guardo con tanto cariño en la esquina de mi librero. Hace tiempo dejó de ser usada para mis estudios y sus hojas fueron reservadas para cosas importantes... Jamás pensé que serían para este tipo de cosas…

Tiene mucho tiempo desde que te escribí algo, dejé de hacerlo creyendo que ya no era necesario. Las palabras me llegan como pedradas y mis manos intentan escribir inútilmente todo lo que pasa por mi mente, pero sin duda, las frases se escapan como agua para quedar en algún lugar de mi memoria.

Hoy decidí sacar cosas que me has dado. Cartas, regalos, notas elaboradas en cualquier tipo de papel, fotografías, etc. y a falta de entusiasmo mas bien he llorado. Te he de confesar que es la primera vez que lo hago después de haber terminado. Me siento desolada y confundida, en este momento todos los recuerdos me vienen de golpe, no sé cómo terminamos así, tan alejadas y sin saber cómo entendernos. Aún no sé si esto llegue a ti, creo que escribo porque lo necesito, necesito sacar lo que siento y dejar fluir las palabras que mi boca no saca cuando estoy con otras personas. ¿Por qué aparte de ser mi novia fuiste mi mejor amiga? He perdido a dos personas de golpe y no sé con quién llorar mis penas tan abiertamente como lo hacia contigo…

Supongo no es de cuerdos escuchar canciones de desamor mientras escribo esto, me hace recordarte más y a falta de ti por eso te escribo. Hace tanto que no convivimos que realmente no sé cómo sería hoy en día hacerlo. Siento que todos nuestros sueños fueron depositados en una caja y encerrados en un cuarto de cosas perdidas y sueños imposibles. ¿Realmente todo fue un sueño? A veces los creía tan reales, como si todo pudiera haber sido tan sencillo… Creo que nunca pensamos realmente en las consecuencias, siempre creímos que algún día milagrosamente estaríamos juntas. Hoy seguimos igual de alejadas y sin una idea de como cruzar fronteras.

Hace unos días me preguntaste por qué habíamos tardado tanto tiempo en dejarnos. Creo que nuestro amor nació tan joven que no conocíamos otro parecido. Nos negamos a dejar el único suelo fijo con el que crecimos. Las promesas que hicimos fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para pensar que eso es lo que queríamos y ante las adversidades peleamos por eso. Más bien, ¿por qué ya no podemos con esa carga? A veces me lo pregunto, soy una persona que no suele enseñar sus verdaderos sentimientos a los demás, pero lo realmente escalofriante es que a veces los oculto tan bien que ni yo misma me entero… como hoy, creo que escribo para recordarme que no todo esta bien, extraño esos días juntas, donde el despertar a tu lado era lo mejor del día. Con tu cabello despeinado y aliento a llamarada… realmente es entrañable todo ese suceso.

Las cosas pequeñas son las que realmente se extrañan. Como tu piel, aquella piel tan especial que de solo recordarla pareciera tenerla entre mis manos. Tu olor, aquel de tu perfume que ahora se encuentra en mi baño y que a veces me lo acerco a la nariz para guardar su olor de nuevo en mi memoria con el temor de que se escape su aroma. Tu cabello, suave y despeinado, rojizo y largo, tus cejas finas y tus largas pestañas. Extraño de sobremanera a tu ser físico, extraño tus caricias y tu presencia a mi lado, extraño tus palabras tiernas y llenas de amor, extraño tu sonrisa y la risa que le acompañaba, extraño tu voz y que me nombres en esos labios que a base de besos grabe mi nombre en ellos. Extraño tus manos y la forma en cómo tomaban las mías mientras íbamos en el auto o cuando acariciaban mi cabello en un hábito tan natural que pareciera habían sido hechas para ello.

Extraño nuestras siestas por la tarde mientras nuestros labios se tocaban y nuestros corazones marchaban al mismo ritmo. Extraño ser la guardián de tus sueños… la que te cuidaba de malos recuerdos o de las tormentas que te dan tanto miedo. Extraño irónicamente tu ropa botada por todo el suelo. Es chistoso... es chistoso ver cómo todo lo que solía molestarme ahora lo hecho de menos.

¿En qué momento nos volvimos tan indiferentes ante esos recuerdos? Hoy me doy cuenta que la distancia nos ha apartado más de lo que pensaba. Nos ha impedido crecer como pareja, nos ha impedido vivir como personas completas. Sé que nuestra vida juntas no sería perfecta, tendríamos que lidiar con un sin fin de dificultades. ¿Pero acaso eso pesa más que el amor que alguna vez nos prometimos? Al menos en los tiempos donde estuvimos juntas esto nunca fue algo cuestionable.

Mi corazón siempre estuvo nervioso a los acercamientos que teníamos. En un principio el poderte tocar parecía de otro mundo, te veía ensimismada como si fueras un ser milagroso que solo en mis sueños podía ver y el tenerte frente a mi era sencillamente perfecto… Perdón porque al final mi corazón se detuvo y ya no supo cómo latir rápidamente, se quedó petrificado ante tantos "Nos vemos" se quedó atorado ante la incertidumbre de un futuro que al final no se dio.

Me has dicho que me encuentro peor que tú. No sé que tan cierto sea esto pero debo aceptar que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber el dolor que tengo y que me cuesta tanto identificar. Sigo creyendo que conoces más de mi que de yo misma. Sin embargo, trato de evitar el dolor y los recuerdos, no me gusta llorar ni lamentarme y me cuesta trabajo aceptar lo que ya no es… pero después de 2 semanas de apenas cruzar palabras me pesa el no tenerte día a día y saber que quizá no te vuelva a tener me hace titubear un poco más cada día. No sé en que circunstancias me encontraría si estuvieras hoy aquí, se que de alguna forma estamos haciendo lo adecuado, pero me cuestiono constantemente si es lo correcto. Se que lo he repetido ya un sin fin de veces, pero sigo creyendo que una relación a distancia ya no es lo que queremos. Pero cómo pedirte que vengas sin tener algo tangible, sin algo que no se si pueda ofrecerte, quiero que crezcas laboral y personalmente, quiero que seas feliz de nuevo, que tú misma te sientas plena y que te sientas bien... ¿pero es tan malo pensar que tristemente eso pasará sin mi a tu lado? Soy egoísta, soy una estúpida y siento que te he fallado enormemente. He perdido el conocimiento de cómo estar para ti de esta forma. Me he vuelto indiferente y quizá arrogante. Quiero estar locamente enamorada de ti de nuevo, quiero dibujar sonrisas en tu rostro y darte palabras de aliento. Pero de nuevo esa estúpida distancia, esa distancia que aumentó cada mes alejada de ti. ¿Cómo hubiera sabido que se haría tan grande?

¿Me creerás que aquella Nanoha de hace 9 años me parece tan lejana? Es como un cuento, una historia, una imagen de algo tan alejado y ajeno, aunque no sé cómo pero siento que esos tiempos nunca fueron. ¿Será que eso pasará en unos años al recordar nuestra relación? ¿Sabré diferenciar los tiempos? Tus ojos viéndome por primera vez, tus manos temblorosas tocándome por primera vez. A veces confundo momentos, como nuestro primer beso… ¿me odiaras por eso? ¿me odias ahora? ¿Creerás que me rendí demasiado rápido? Qué piensas hoy en día de mi. ¿Sueñas conmigo? ¿Abrazas mi almohada con la idea de abrazar mi cuerpo? ¿Has abandonado ya el lugar donde solías dormir? ¿Aún guardas aquellas notas de amor en alguna parte de tu vida?

Hoy me encontré con aquellas notas de voz que dejaste el día anterior a mi segunda partida, aquellas que nos hicimos para que nuestra separación fuera menos dolorosa… realmente no lo fue, recuerdo tu mirada desolada de cuando pase las puertas de aquella sala que vería un par de veces más nuestras despedidas. Lloré mucho aquel día, mi corazón golpeteaba ferozmente porque ya no estaba a tu lado y odiaba cada instante tener que regresar a una realidad en dónde no estabas. Aquella vez sentí cómo trágicamente pequeños látigos azotaban a mi pobre corazón, sentía la opresión como si en cualquier momento pudiera salirse de mi. Es raro, no lo volví a sentir hasta hace 2 semanas, pero creo que hasta hoy logró salirse pues por fin he dejado salir su dolor.

En fin, aquellas notas de voz en realidad decían casi lo mismo, muchos te amos y un par de promesas que se han quedado al aire hoy en día. No es hasta la última donde realmente me transporta al momento exacto. Aquella que hiciste en el aeropuerto a mi lado y donde no supiste que más decir por la amenaza de soltarte a llorar en aquella mesa del comedor. Aun puedo escuchar tu voz quebrada mientras intentabas omitir las últimas palabras de amor, mis brazos te acunaron en un vaivén de consuelo que solo yo lograba ofrecerte. En esos días sabía de antemano que te volvería a ver, no como la última vez que lo hicimos, con aquel beso de despedida en las escaleras del aeropuerto de Unimari, aquel día solté unas lágrimas ya en el camión de regreso a mi ciudad pues parte de mi sabía o sentía que sería el último beso que te daría. Me lamento mucho no haberte querido más en esos días, como me gustaría quererte más…

¿Por qué la vida fue tan injusta con nuestros sentimientos? Realmente nos dio muchas oportunidades de vernos pero el tenernos tan alejadas no podía haber sido peor. El saberme comprometida contigo me hacia malas jugadas, el tener que respetar nuestra relación lo empecé a sentir como una carga(no que alguna vez hiciera algo) sino que la necesidad de cariño físico me hacia malas jugadas, incluso en este momento donde podría estar con alguien… pero mi corazón aún te profesa respeto y se siente infiel de solo pensarlo. Parte de mi quisiera seguir adelante y obtener contacto físico de alguien, pero otra parte de mi siente que aquel capítulo inconcluso de "tú y yo" quedará pendiente durante mucho tiempo más y me será imposible seguir adelante.

Creo que lo conveniente sería estar sola un tiempo… aunque parte de mi piensa: "He estado sola un buen rato". Me he sentido sola durante mucho tiempo, quizá no a tal grado como hoy pues he perdido aquel barco que me mantenía flotando en algo seguro. He perdido seguridad, creo que nunca había entendido esta metáfora hasta ahora pero realmente me siento a la deriva, es exactamente como me siento. No sé cómo empezar de nuevo, no sé cómo lidiar con algo nuevo. No sé cómo lidiar con que mis hijos, si es que tengo ya no se llamarán como algún día pensamos. Ya no sé si algún día tendré un perro llamado Arf o si algún día olvide cómo hacer tostadas francesas y no te tenga para preguntarte cómo hacerlas… No sé si logre recuperarme del todo, no sé si algún día, si llego a tener a alguien más pueda sentir algo parecido a como lo sentí contigo. No sé cómo tener una continuación ante esta despedida. Más por que he crecido prácticamente contigo, que el saberme alejada de ti me hace tener algún conflicto de identidad… Me siento a la deriva, así me siento.

Sé que aún es muy pronto pero al menos ahorita me siento abandonada y hasta cierto punto engañada. Engañada por el tiempo en que nos prometimos un futuro… y cuando por fin podríamos tener algo realmente no sucedió. Nuestros estudios y vida con nuestros padres siempre fueron la excusa, curioso es que hoy cuando no hay nada que te detenga de esos aspectos sea cuando nos separemos.

No te culpo de nada, por favor créeme. Mi corazón esta tranquilo y sabe que no es tu culpa que termináramos así… hasta eso creo que yo misma saboteé nuestra relación. Sería tan sencillo empezar de cero… quizá tengas razón, quizá quedarme aquí no sea exactamente lo mejor. Pero me siento insegura, soy tan insegura en tantas cosas. Pero que bien se escucha un Tú y Yo en otro lado, donde nadie pretende ante nosotras. Donde solo somos nosotras ante el mundo, un mundo trágico e injusto.

Perdóname, perdón por lo mal novia que fui en algún momento, no sé donde fue que me perdí, no sé en que parte me dejé cambiar y apartar aún más de ti. ¿Qué pasará contigo? Se que estarás bien, eres fuerte pero siempre me preocuparé por ti. Pienso que eres grandiosa, me hacías reír, me alegraban enormemente tus muestras de cariño, perdóname por ser tan tonta… yo al parecer no me he aceptado del todo como algún día creía haberlo hecho. Me hace falta valor, tengo miedo de lo que piensen los demás, odio sentirme juzgada… pero que tonta, si tu opinión era la más valiosa.

A veces no sé que voz escuchar, la de cada día (la racional) la voz que tengo cuando estoy estable o la de ahora, donde me siento débil, acomplejada e insegura. La que tiene dolor y cree que debería hacer algo por cambiarlo y pedirte que vuelvas… pero mi mente no sabe a cual dirigirse, soy efectivamente muy indecisa y pienso demasiado las cosas… pero ya sabemos las circunstancias. Qué hacer en momentos así. Probablemente al rato (pues en realidad son las 3 de la mañana) cambie de opinión, ahorita con el corazón dolido te pediría que estuvieras aquí… ¿por qué diablos no estas aquí? Todos los días espero un mensaje de tu parte que me anuncie que has obtenido trabajo, entonces será momento en que deba aceptar que tu vida debe seguir a tu paso y a lo que quieras hacer. Más que mi propio bienestar deseo que encuentres el tuyo… aunque mi parte insegura se rehúsa a no estar a la par tuya si eso llega a suceder.

Supongo son pensamientos de ex novia… ex novia, ja. Que difícil es aceptar que eso soy ahora, una más en tu vida, alguien que alguna vez fue. Hayate se ha encargado en recalcármelo, pero aunque me lo tomo como broma realmente es algo muy fuerte. Después de tanto tiempo me siento como la vez en que nos hicimos novias. Realmente no lo puedo creer.

En fin, si esto llega a tus manos algún día, si es que me animo a enviártelo en unos días… espero me puedas contestar, la realidad que mi mente a fabricado quizá sea equivoca pero siento como si todo fuera borroso. Antes que ex novia, ¿Podrías hablarme como amiga? Podrías quizá darme algún consejo, pues por más que escribo pensando en que tu escuchas, este cuaderno no me da respuestas. Estas páginas solo me insinúan en que son un recuerdo más de lo que algún día me diste. Todo es un recuerdo ahora, todas las esquinas e incluso lugares que nunca viste son un recordatorio constante de algo que no tuve oportunidad de mostrarte. Eras tan parte de mi vida que te convertiste en algo más.

Perdóname por hacerte perder importancia. La distancia ha sido muy dura para mi, aunque eso no debería servirme como excusa, pero mis días sin horario penetraron como una carie nuestra relación y ésta pico nuestra sana convivencia. Al menos así lo siento yo.

Las flores que me regalaste por mi cumpleaños siguen ahí, marchitas como siento que estamos nosotras. No he tenido el valor de botarlas, es lo último que tengo de ti, cómo diablos puedo hacerlo. Tus cosas siguen intactas, lo único que he movido fue nuestra foto del buró, ahora esta en el mueble frente a la cama, en realidad puedo verla mejor desde ahí pero no quiero quitarla, no aún. Lo que me lleva a preguntarte… ¿Me has movido? El ultimo día que te vi pude notar que aún llevabas el anillo que te di, imagino que no ha de ser fácil… yo aunque ya no tengo el mío sabes que hice una alegoría con mi collar hacia mi amor por ti. Tampoco sé si quitármelo. Es tan difícil despojarse de las cosas… que me hace creer que es incluso peor que terminar la relación.

En fin, no tienes que contestarme a todo lo que he escrito, he desahogado lo que tenía que desahogar y egoístamente te he hecho "escucharme" (si es que llegas a leerlo en verdad) supongo que si lo haces significará un cambio a nosotras, en realidad no lo sé. La vida es confusa y yo solo quiero que seas feliz, realmente quiero que lo seas pues hace rato no te veo así, al menos no conmigo. Sé que es absurdo pedir disculpas por estar tan lejana a ti. Pero espero sepas que siempre estuviste en mi mente y si en verdad esto es un adiós… y que esta será mi última carta hacia ti, espero desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que encuentres algo y alguien que te haga muy feliz, más feliz como nunca.

Y perdón si te molesto con lo próximo que voy a escribir, pero siento la necesidad de plasmarlo una vez en alguna parte pues al final ya no tuve oportunidad de decírtelo a la cara...

Te amo, te amo con cada particular que entra en mi cuerpo y sale en tu búsqueda.  
Te amo como algún día aprendí hacerlo y que hasta hoy sigue latente en mí. Te amo como un ser que acepta sus fallas y que acepta que la vida quizá no fue hecha para amarnos pero que no pudimos evitarlo.

Te amo con nostalgia y tristeza… te amo con la añoranza a tener de nuevo tus manos entre las mías, pero con la desilusión de ya no saberte mía.

No te estoy pidiendo regresar, sé que las cosas no pueden ser iguales. Sólo creí que debías saberlo… que ante todo y hasta el último momento siempre te quise.  
Algún día quizá, podamos encontrarnos y sonriamos a nuestro pasado. Quizá algún día sepamos dejar de querernos y caminar por separado. Quién sabe.  
Solo sé que hoy; te amo como nunca, te amo como siempre.

-Fate

* * *

Para los curiosos... Si, esa carta llego a su destinataria. Lloramos a mares pero yo sigo soltera hahaha. De todo eso ya casi un año pero si algo aprendí es: No descuiden las relaciones, uno se arrepiente de esas burradas ;)

Eeeen fin, espero les haya gustado XD

Saludos!


End file.
